Holey Smurf!
"Holey Smurf!" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story Empath was looking through Handy's workshop and had noticed all the tools he had laying about, thinking that for a mechanic and engineer, he would be so busy that he would forget to put his tools back in order. Then he came across a tool he had never seen before. "What exactly is this tool, Handy?" he asked, showing Handy the tool in question. "Oh, that was the power driller that I have smurfed some years ago before you returned, Empath," Handy said. "A power driller?" Empath asked, curious. "You would need a tool that would help you drill holes for your work?" "At the time, yes," Handy answered. "It was around Papa Smurf's birthday, and Greedy was going to smurf a cake for the party, but he got sick smurfing a recipe in the kitchen, and Medic had him smurfed up in his house for a while. Somebody had to fill in for smurfing the cake, so Smurfette said that she would, even though she had never smurfed a cake before." "This smurf isn't sure what that had to do with this power driller, Handy," Empath said. "Let me explain, Empath," Handy said. "Smurfette was smurfing in the kitchen, when she noticed that the mixing spoon was all smurfed out of shape, so she smurfed to my workshop and was going to ask me if I could smurf up the spoon. I rudely smurfed her that I didn't have the time, so she smurfed off really mad. I was so busy trying to smurf some really neat holes without causing wooden boards to smurf apart, but nothing I had smurfed. So I thought, 'what if I could smurf up a drill that would smurf holes into boards without making them smurf or making my arms get tired smurfing it?' And that's when I smurfed up the idea for the power driller." "So what did you use to power the drill?" Empath asked. "Bees," Handy answered. "I smurfed the inside of the drill with honey, and then I smurfed outside near a bees' nest and attracted a swarm of bees smurf around inside the driller, where they would smurf their wings to smurf the helices inside the driller to make it smurf. Anyway, with the bees inside the driller, I smurfed a test by drilling a hole into a board, and voila! It came out smurfectly." "So what did you use this power driller for, Handy?" Empath asked. "Pretty much everything that I could smurf my hands on," Handy said. "I smurfed holes here and there, pretty much everywhere in the village. Of course, I was so smurfy with the power driller because this was my latest tool and I had to smurf it off to my fellow Smurfs, but this ended up causing problems. One Smurf went to smurf water from a pump and got smurfed by water because I smurfed a hole in the pump. Marco's sailboat smurfed in the water because I smurfed a hole there. I ruined one of the magic flutes that Piper was smurfing because I smurfed holes there. I smurfed holes in Hefty's barbells, although he ended up smurfing them as bowling balls. Of course, nobody in the village knew at the time that I was smurfing all this." "When did they find out about this power driller?" Empath asked. "It was after Smurfette and a few Smurfs went smurfing into the forest to get fresh smurfberries for Papa Smurf's smurfday cake, Empath," Handy said. "I wanted to smurf my power driller to her, but she said to me that she didn't have time, so I ended up smurfing a little surprise. From what the others have smurfed me, she got the smurfberries and then she smurfed up the cake batter and was ready to smurf it into the cake mold, but when she smurfed it in, it ended up smurfing out of the bottom. Smurfette was so mad, she thought it was Jokey who smurfed this, and he honestly said that he didn't. That's when I smurfed up with my power driller and said that I have now smurfed Smurfette a strainer with the cake mold. And that's when everybody found out that I was smurfing holes in everything in the village." "That must have been a really painful revelation to your fellow Smurfs, to know that you were causing damage by testing out your new power driller," Empath surmised. "You don't know the half of it, Empath," Handy said. "They were so mad at me that, at the smurfday party, they decided to smurf my power driller into a butt-kicking machine. Even now, I can still feel it in my smurf." Empath laughed. "This smurf would assume you have learned your lesson when it comes to the proper testing of any new tools you would create, Handy." "You could smurf that I really had holes in my head, Empath," Handy said, also laughing. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles